1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible pipe joint including a set of joint members which are connected to each other and rockable relative to each other, thereby permitting the direction of connection between both joint members to be varied as desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a pipe joint is used to join a set of objects to be connected (hereinafter referred to as "connected objects") such as, for example, piping for connection to a suitable piece of equipment, connecting pipes in any such equipment, or any combination of piping and pipes to each other.
A conventional pipe joint used for this purpose is adapted to join the connected objects to each other non-movably in a direction which is predetermined by the pipe joint.
However, the direction of joining between the connected objects is often required to be varied depending on the connecting portions of the connected objects. More particularly, the direction of joining between the connected objects is not necessarily fixedly specified for various reasons and therefore, a conventional non-adjustable pipe joint fails to provide satisfactory joining.